


Only You

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Dedue being carried bridal style, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Riding, Tenderness, Trust, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Still very much in love, Dedue and Dimitri celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary at the seaside retreat they built together. There, they each divulge the unprofessed intimate things they have wanted to try with the husband they hold so dear. And what better time to try them than a special occasion dedicated to commemorating their long-lasting love?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Only You

Dimitri emerges from the washroom dressed in the deep blue robe Dedue made. It looks even more handsome on him than Dedue had imagined it would. The fabric hugs his broad shoulders and the sash hangs neatly around his tapered waist. It suits him as well as his king’s regalia.

“The color and design are lovely,” Dimitri says from the washroom doorway. His hands smooth the silk fabric down his chest. Dedue’s eyes follow the motion. “It’s impossibly soft, too.” He pads over to the bedroom hearth where Dedue has just finished building a fire in their newly built vacation home in Duscur and circles his arms around Dedue’s neck, leaning up for a chaste kiss. “Thank you for such a wonderful present.”

Dedue puts his hands on Dimitri’s hips. “Happy anniversary.”

“It certainly is.” Dimitri rests his head on Dedue’s shoulder where it belongs. “Can you believe ten years have passed since we were wed?”

Dedue decides to get away with some light teasing. “It took you ten years simply to confess you loved me. _That_ is the part that is hard to believe.”

Dimitri opens his mouth in a fake display of offense. “That’s a bold statement considering you waited just as long.”

Dedue smiles, wraps his arms around Dimitri’s waist, and pulls him into a hug.

In truth, it _is_ amazing that he and Dimitri are married at all. If Dedue were to go back in time and tell his younger self that the prince-turned-king he so desperately pined for in secret was desperately pining for him all the same, he would have shaken his head in disbelief. They’ve been separated, they’ve been reunited, they’ve been through war, through agonizing grief. Yet Dimitri stands before him, head on his shoulder and lips pressed softly to his neck in this time of peace, wearing a wedding ring that matches his own. Dedue holds him a little closer.

They stay like that until Dimitri unfurls his arms, trails his long, slender fingers down Dedue’s chest, and steps away to sit on the edge of their bed. Without making any special effort, he looks as regal as if he were sitting atop his throne back in Fhirdiad.

“Tell me, Dedue. Is there anything you would like in our relationship that you have not yet given voice to?”

Dedue is surprised by the question. Their relationship is full of everything he has ever wanted: love, trust, safety, care – the list goes on. “We built this seaside cottage together. There is not much more I could ask for.”

Dimitri smiles and grows pinker in the cheeks. “I was thinking more along the lines of…something intimate you’ve wanted to try.”

Dedue’s face heats up. Despite being married for ten years, he and Dimitri don’t ask each other this kind of thing very often. Running a kingdom doesn’t exactly afford them the kind of alone time they have in this moment, so the opportunity to voice any unspoken desires hasn’t really presented itself. Now that he’s faced with the question, though, there _is_ a thing he has thought about doing that he hasn’t shared with Dimitri. He’s a little worried Dimitri would go along with it just to please him, and he’s also a little shy about bringing it up.

“Is there something _you_ have not given voice to yet?” he asks instead of answering.

Judging by the slight grin on his face, Dimitri knows he’s dodging the question but mercifully doesn’t call him out on it. “I will tell you mine,” he says, “but I hope you know you can share yours with me whenever you wish to do so. You do not need to hide what lies within your heart.”

“Understood,” Dedue replies. “Please, enlighten me as to what lies within yours.”

“Very well.” Dimitri slides off the bed and rummages through their luggage. He makes his way toward Dedue holding a handful of ordinary rope, chewing his lip a bit – a sign that he’s nervous. “I would like us to make love while my wrists are tied to the bed.”

Dedue’s heart lurches with nerves at the same time heat spreads like fire down his body. He has heard before that some people enjoy being bound during lovemaking, but couldn’t imagine Dimitri would ever want such a thing.

The thought of Dimitri tied to the bed and laid out for him, however, is like a bellows blowing away any doubt.

“What brought forth this idea?” he asks before his growing desire clouds his judgment.

Dimitri sets the rope on the bed and sits back down, patting the spot next to him. Dedue takes a seat beside him, and Dimitri takes his hands in his. “I trust you with my heart and soul, Dedue. I would like to place that trust entirely in your hands and let you decide how our evening is to play out. Perhaps you can even do one of those things you wish to do but haven’t given voice to yet.”

Trust. To be trusted so completely adds more fuel to the fire already roaring inside Dedue. It makes him lightheaded. But he clings to reason as much as he can so he can think through the logistics.

“Being bound like that could bring pain to your shoulder.”

Dimitri lifts his shoulder and surveys the scar a dagger left there many years ago. “It is an old wound. It will be fine.” A grin spreads across his face as he tightens his hold on Dedue’s hands. “Besides, I am not averse to such sensations. Remember the times you scratched down the scars on my back in the heat of lovemaking? Did I ever complain about that bringing me pain?”

Dedue thinks back to having Dimitri in his lap, moaning hot and heavy in his ear as Dedue dug his fingers into his back like a lifeline. Before he can get too lost in the memory, Dimitri puts a comforting hand on his knee. His wedding ring shines in the rays of the setting sun coming through the window that opens out towards the sea.

“Listen, Dedue. You must be honest with me. If the idea gives you even the slightest bit of discomfort, you need only tell me and I will not bring it up again.”

Dedue has seen Dimitri bend for him in many ways, has heard a multitude of melodies escape his chest. But he wonders what new sounds he could draw out, what new facial expressions he could see, what new ways they could find their pleasures together if he were to make love to Dimitri in this novel way. It’s an exciting thought, and a wedding anniversary seems like the perfect event for it.

“I would like to try it,” Dedue finally answers.

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure.”

Dimitri’s eye gleams as he leans over and whispers in Dedue’s ear. “Then I am all yours. Let us bless this cottage retreat with our love.” He leans back and looks into Dedue’s face as he suggestively shrugs a shoulder out of the robe he’s wearing.

On an instinct, Dedue lifts the sleeve back over him.

“I want you to wear it.” The words tumble out quickly.

Dimitri touches the front of the robe, eye going from lusty to concerned. “But your handiwork is so exquisite. I would hate for it to get ruined in the process.”

Dedue loves seeing Dimitri in the clothes he makes for him. It’s as if his signature is hugging Dimitri’s skin, and watching him wear Dedue’s clothes with pride feels just as good as having his hands on him. He imagines Dimitri will look beautiful with this robe half-open, the blue of it caressing the red blush that will sweep across his neck and chest. “I can repair it if need be.” He runs his hand gently down one silky sleeve. “I like the way it looks on you. I would like to see how you look in it when you are glowing with satisfaction from our love.”

Dimitri inhales sharply. “Very well.” He grabs the rope and holds it out to Dedue. “I will comply with whatever you wish, my darling husband.”

Perhaps this kind of thing would help Dimitri relax. Being king is not easy. Dimitri cares deeply for his people, and while that’s something Dedue greatly admires about him, he also notices the weight it bears on Dimitri’s shoulders every day. Dedue planned on making this weekend getaway as peaceful as possible for the two of them, so maybe this is one unforeseen way he can achieve it.

He takes one of the ropes between his fingers and immediately develops second thoughts. The fibers are coarse and worn with loose pieces jutting out like needles.

Thankfully, an alternative springs to mind.

“This rope is too harsh. It will leave injuries and marks in its wake. I cannot allow that.” He slides off the bed, coils the rope and puts it back in the bag, and pulls out two light blue silk scarves, soft to the touch, with handsome dark blue patterns woven into them. Nothing is lovelier than Duscur textiles. “We can use these instead.”

Dimitri’s shoulders square. “I couldn’t. I would rip right through them, and you looked so enamored of them when we saw them at the artisan market.”

Dedue walks back to the bed and slides one of the scarves down Dimitri’s cheek. “Silk is strong.”

Dimitri leans into the touch but looks at Dedue with a cautious eye. “My love for you is stronger.”

What a joy it is to be loved so strongly. Dedue takes his husband’s wrist in his hand and runs a thumb along it. “I think they would look lovely wrapped around you. They complement the robe nicely.”

Dimitri hums. “Alright. I trust your judgment.” He kisses Dedue’s cheek. “Shall we commence?”

“Yes.”

Dimitri leans back on his elbows, the robe starting to come loose around his chest. “I will make sure every moment of this is worth your while,” he says.

Dedue lifts him up and lays him down in the center of the bed they built together for this little vacation home. He gently brushes the hair out of his face and kisses him softly. “Every moment we are together is worth my while.”

Dimitri smiles up at him, eye so full of love and heat Dedue feels like his heart will burst. He runs his hands up and down Dedue’s bicep. “You know I love everything about you, Dedue. Your tenderness is a blessing. But…I am not so fragile that I cannot endure the full strength of your love.” He curls his fingers in between Dedue’s knuckles and brings his hand up to his lips, kissing his palm and sending Dedue’s heart into a frenzy. “You have beautiful, powerful hands. You need not hold anything back. Besides…” He looks something akin to bashful as he brings Dedue’s hand down and places it over his muscular inner thigh. “I like to feel our lovemaking into the next day.”

That Dimitri still makes him feel so loved ten years into their marriage makes Dedue feel like he’s floating on air. And a little playful. He removes his hand from Dimitri’s thigh and leans over him.

“I believe you asked that _I_ be the one to decide how this will go,” he replies. “Whether I am gentle or rough is up to _my_ jurisdiction.”

Dimitri’s face reddens immediately with the telltale signs of excitement. “Oh. Yes. You are absolutely correct, my beloved.”

Dedue gets up and stands at the side of the bed. Without being asked, Dimitri holds out his arm and nods at him. Dedue takes it and watches the sleeve of Dimitri’s robe flutter gracefully down his arm. He kisses his wrist before wrapping one end of a silk scarf around it and the other end to the bedpost, extra careful with his motions, not too tight or too loose. This is new to him, and he wants to make sure he’s doing it correctly.

“Does this feel alright?”

Dimitri responds with what sounds like a moan. That’s not the answer Dedue was expecting. Curious, he moves his attention from the tied scarf to Dimitri and sees a clear tent in his robe.

“Dimitri. You are hard already?”

Dimitri tilts his head towards him and gives him a look. “I am so eager for this, and for you.”

Dedue is feeling his own eagerness rise below. He goes around to the other side of the bed and ties Dimitri’s other very willingly given wrist to the other bedpost, then walks to the foot of the bed to survey his work. Taking in the full scene before him, he thinks Dimitri’s decision to voice this desire was an excellent one. His golden hair fans out across the pillow and his arms are spread like wings with his wrists tied to opposite bedposts in gorgeous scarves. The blues in the scarves look sumptuous with the blue of the robe he sewed.

Noticing that Dedue is processing what’s in front of him, Dimitri shifts, bending his knees and opening his legs a little wider with the blue robe pooling out beneath him like ink. He turns his hands at either side of the bed palm-up and open. The trust Dimitri has in him makes Dedue’s whole body run hot.

“You will tell me if you wish to be untied at any point,” Dedue says before desire takes over more than it already has. It is not phrased like a question.

“Yes, my cherished. I am ready for you.”

Dedue is just as raring to go, but there’s a part of him that is nervous, unsure of whether or not he will need to alter his actions from their usual lovemaking. One look at Dimitri smiling up at him with complete adoration, however, and Dedue finds his confidence. He climbs onto the bed and bends down to press his lips to Dimitri’s. “My husband,” he says, just because it sounds so nice.

Dimitri hums through their joined lips before lifting his head to deepen the kiss.

Dedue slips his arm under Dimitri’s back and tucks his hand behind Dimitri’s head to cradle it as he rocks forward to savor their kisses, nice and slow. Dimitri puts all the passion in the world behind his kisses. Even ten years later, they leave Dedue breathless. He could stay like this for the rest of the night.

Dimitri breaks the kiss and looks up at Dedue sweetly. “The only downside of being tied up is that I cannot touch you. I cannot fit my fingers through your long and lovely hair or caress your utterly handsome face.”

Dedue smiles. “One pair of hands will suffice this evening.”

“You are right. One pair of hands is all we need so long as they are joined by two hearts.”

Dimitri can be quite a sentimental romantic. It is one of the many things Dedue loves about him, especially since he too is a sentimental romantic.

Dedue is also a patient man. He always likes to take it slow in the beginning. He likes to take stock of how Dimitri is feeling, if he’s sore anywhere, if his muscles are stiff, where he’s most sensitive. He begins by putting his hands on Dimitri’s robe-clad shoulders and gliding them across his arms, feeling the muscles shift under his touch, working his way to his tied up hands and threading his fingers through them. Dimitri squeezes his fingers around Dedue’s.

“No pain or numbness in your arms?”

“No,” Dimitri responds. “Just the ache of wanting you.”

Dedue feels another wave of heat. Dimitri’s honesty does that to him.

He continues moving his hands across Dimitri’s body. Dimitri’s breath hitches when Dedue draws his fingers down his chest, he arches his back when Dedue undoes the sash on his robe, he gasps when his gentle hold lingers on his hips, and he moans when Dedue runs a thumb along his inner thigh. He’s shuddering and arching more than he typically would this early into it. Tied up like this, he seems to be sensitive practically everywhere he is touched.

Dedue believes this will indeed be greatly enjoyable for the both of them.

At the touch of Dedue’s fingers gliding over the backs of his thighs, Dimitri gasps yet again. In addition to the fire in the hearth, Dimitri’s sounds and facial expressions are making Dedue far too warm. He takes his shirt off and quickly (but precisely) folds it before setting it aside.

“ _Oh_.” Dimitri sighs as if he is looking at a priceless work of art, or a sprawling view of the ocean. He always makes Dedue feel beautiful.

“You are louder than usual,” Dedue comments.

“Am I? Perhaps…” Dimitri swallows. “Perhaps you should find a way to keep my mouth occupied, then.”

Dedue decides to take him up on the playful suggestion. He places his thumb on Dimitri’s bottom lip and leans down to replace it with a kiss.

Dimitri returns his kisses with fervor at first, but the intensity soon weakens. That’s unusual. Dedue lifts himself up so he can check his husband’s face for signs that something is wrong. Dimitri’s cheeks are a little redder, and he’s lightly chewing his lip, but there are no giveaways that something is amiss.

“I was thinking more along the lines of…taking you into my mouth,” Dimitri says.

Dedue feels his pants tighten and his face flush all the way through. So _that’s_ how he wants his mouth occupied. “I am amenable to that. I’ll need to untie you first.”

“No, that’s not necessary,” Dimitri says quickly before Dedue can reach for a scarf. “I want to take you tied up like this.” He sounds undeniably eager, like this is something he has thought of before. “If that is something you would like as well,” he adds.

It is. It _is_ something Dedue would like. But the logistics are another matter. How is Dimitri supposed to take him lying down like this?

…Unless Dimitri wants Dedue to straddle him and ease into his mouth while he is lying down. They haven’t done it that way before. Dedue’s legs shake at the thought.

“You wish for me to…position myself over you?” he asks to make certain.

“I do,” Dimitri says, and then gives Dedue a giant smile. “Oh, how delightful! I said ‘I do’ at the wedding altar ten years ago.”

Dimitri the romantic strikes again.

Dedue is very on board with the idea. He begins to take off his pants, but Dimitri uses his foot to stall the motion.

“Allow me the honor. Come closer.”

Wondering how Dimitri plans to do this without his hands, Dedue carefully shimmies his knees up to either side of Dimitri’s chest.

Dimitri lifts his head and takes the laces of Dedue’s breeches between his teeth, tugging them until they come loose. The action sends a fresh roll of desire through Dedue.

“Your mouth is skillful at more than just diplomacy.”

Dimitri flashes him an amused smile. “I’m about to show you just how much I can do with this mouth of mine.”

Dedue can hardly wait. He shucks off his pants the rest of the way and positions himself with his knees at either side of Dimitri’s body.

Dimitri’s eye sweeps his thighs. “Do you know you have the loveliest legs in all the lands?”

“You have said as much.”

“I will say it as many times as it takes for you to believe me, and many times after that.” He turns his head and kisses the taut muscle of Dedue’s thigh.

Dedue threads his fingers through Dimitri’s hair to show his appreciation for the compliment. Then, he grabs onto the bed's headboard to stabilize himself and looks down briefly to locate his target. Dimitri tilts his head back and opens his mouth wide. It’s too much of a sight to behold – Dedue has to look away, otherwise he’ll release his pleasure immediately. Slowly, he lowers himself down until he feels wet lips around him and has to grip the headboard harder.

People often say Dimitri has a silver tongue when it comes to leading armies and delivering speeches. Dedue would say it doesn’t end there, what with Dimitri using it ardently now. He has put it to good use before, but this angle makes everything different. Dimitri produces little sounds that vibrate through Dedue, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

He can’t help but look down, and when he does, the wind _does_ get knocked out of him. Below him is Dimitri, brows knitted upwards and cheeks flushed and hair splayed across the pillow, enthusiastically licking up and down Dedue’s arousal.

It’s too much. Dedue loses his balance and falters, slipping too far into Dimitri’s mouth. Terror fills him initially, but a desperate moan from Dimitri that reverberates far up his spine tells him everything is fine, and the terror gets replaced with more and more desire. He scrambles to regain balance and keep his grip on the headboard, but the feel of Dimitri’s tongue is so overpowering that his hips jut back down into him, deep. He repeats the motion again. And again. And again, until he finds a rhythm that Dimitri seems more than willing to follow.

It’s surreal to have Dimitri tied up like this below him, moaning and pulling him deeper into his mouth with zeal. _Dimitri trusts and loves me_ , he keeps thinking as his hips buck forward.

Reason informs him he won’t last much longer. He dares to look down again at his beloved in his binds. “Dimitri…” Reluctantly, he removes himself from Dimitri’s hardworking mouth. “I – ”

“No,” Dimitri pleads. “I would like to drink you down. Please.”

The heat Dedue feels is blinding. He dips back down and lets Dimitri finish the job with gusto, and moments later, Dedue is spilling down his husband’s throat in a haze of ecstasy.

When he comes back to himself, he sees his husband making a show of running his tongue over his lips. His cheeks are pink, his eye is lidded, and his mouth is open and panting.

To love and be loved so deeply is dizzying. Dimitri trusted him with this previously unexpressed desire, and putting it into practice brought them both enjoyment. As a result, Dedue knows now is the time to tell Dimitri – now is the time to tell him the one thing he has always wanted to try but has been too shy to voice.

“Dimitri,” he begins. “With your permission, I would like to…sit atop you and take you into me.”

Dimitri blinks in awe. “Oh, yes. Yes, Dedue, _please_.”

Dedue’s limbs relax with the giddiness and relief that come with unveiling a long-held secret. He has tried to suppress the image of riding Dimitri until he releases into Dedue while screaming his name, thinking it is was far too vulgar an action to picture. Now, however, he understands that nothing about their love is vulgar. And now, he can move this image from the realm of his imagination to the reality in front of him.

Dimitri watches as Dedue rocks onto his knees and prepares himself. He shifts slightly in his binds from what Dedue can tell is excitement. After all, he’s still perfectly hard.

“Are you ready?” Dedue asks.

“I wish I could properly convey to you how ready I am.”

Dedue smiles, takes a deep breath, and slowly sinks down onto his husband.

They both let out a gasp. It feels unlike anything Dedue has experienced. Dimitri has been inside of him before, but this angle is different. It feels good, and right, and intense. Like his and Dimitri’s bodies, hearts, and minds are all in perfect unison.

He begins to move, but Dimitri thrusts his hips on instinct, nearly throwing him off balance. Dedue may be solid muscle, but Dimitri is strong, stronger than any human he knows. Dedue tries to right himself, but the movement causes Dimitri to buck his hips too powerfully yet again.

“Must I tie your middle down to the bed as well?” Dedue jokes.

“There’s no need,” Dimitri says with a heavy voice. “I have a narrow waist, and you have two strong hands.”

Oh. _Oh,_ he is correct about that. Dedue spreads his fingers across Dimitri’s middle and uses the force of his palms to press him into the mattress and keep him there. Dimitri moans and bucks his hips, but it’s no use – Dedue’s grip is too strong. That only seems to turn Dimitri on more.

“Your hands…I love your hands…”

Dedue thinks back to Dimitri’s earlier request. “You said you wanted to feel the full weight of them. I will grant you that wish. Consider it another anniversary gift.” Dedue tightens his grip and presses down more firmly as he begins to move his hips.

Every sensation is overwhelming in the best of ways. The things his imagination conjured couldn’t compare with what he’s feeling in actuality. He puts his whole body into it, from the lift of his hips to the strain in his thighs to the press of his palms on Dimitri’s waist.

Even better than the feeling of having his beloved inside of him is watching his face flush more and more while delightful sounds wring free from his lungs. His knuckles turn white as he grips the scarves, but the knots stay intact. Dedue’s earlier assessment was correct – the blues of the scarves and the robe are a beautiful contrast to Dimitri’s rose-colored chest and cheeks.

“I love you.” Dedue doesn’t need to say it, but the words come out anyway.

Dimitri looks up at him with a soft eye. “I will cherish you always.”

Dedue reels at the memory of Dimitri speaking those very same words in his wedding vows ten years ago.

“I pledge to love you now and forever,” he responds, matching Dimitri’s vows with his own.

“I vow to love you as my husband,” Dimitri says in a shaky voice, “and as my – _ah_ – as my equal.”

Dedue starts to speed up. “Sharing my life and my heart with you would be the greatest…the greatest honor.”

“I…I will wear my love for you proudly.” Dimitri’s breath is growing more ragged. “For as long as I shall live, I will…I will love you, Dedue!”

The last part comes out in a sob as Dimitri releases his pleasure into Dedue.

Dedue watches him in awe. He is the only one who will ever have the privilege of bringing Dimitri to this state. He is the only one who will see Dimitri’s face flush with pleasure. He is the only one Dimitri would trust to tie him up and do whatever he wanted. He is the only one who will get to ride Dimitri like that.

He separates from Dimitri and steadies himself on his hands and knees to catch his breath.

“I truly do love you,” Dimitri says softly.

Dedue wipes away the tear streaking down Dimitri’s face and leans down to kiss him. “I never doubted it.”

They take some time to collect themselves. Dedue is panting, though he thinks it’s more from Dimitri’s proclamations of love than the physical effort. The words always leave him breathless, even ten years later. He looks down at his love. Dimitri is panting as well, sweaty and glowing. He’s beautiful. And Dedue can read on his face that he has another round in him. Dedue has one, too.

A smirk suddenly works its way across Dimitri’s lips. “You know,” he begins rather playfully, “you could tie me to the table in the meeting room like this and have me spread my legs for you in front of my council.” 

He means it as a joke, but the statement causes something to twist darkly in Dedue’s stomach.

Dimitri confessed his love to him. Dimitri stood before a crowd of hundreds if not thousands proclaiming, without reservation, his love for him. Dimitri proposed to him. Dimitri married him. Dimitri made vows to him. Dimitri built this seaside cottage in Duscur for him. Dimitri cares for him. Dimitri declares his love every single day for him. Dimitri cherishes him. Only him.

Dimitri is _his_. _Only_ his.

Dedue thinks of him, flushed and sweaty from lovemaking, tied up and on display with outstretched limbs for all to see. Spectators hungrily lapping up the view of his beloved.

“ _No_ ,” he says, and it comes out with more force behind it than he anticipated. “You may be their king, but you are _my_ husband. Only I will ever see you like this.”

He has been tender, but Dimitri had asked him to be a little rough this evening. He will accept that request. He hoists Dimitri’s legs over his shoulders and looks into his face for confirmation that it’s okay to continue. Dimitri nods with a wide eye.

Dedue prepares him and enters him. Dimitri gasps at the contact and fists his hands in his binds.

“Only I will get to hear the sounds you utter in the throes of passion.” Dedue snaps his hips and listens deeply to the noise that unearths itself from Dimitri’s chest.

“O-only you,” Dimitri breathes out.

Dedue takes the loose ends of the robe’s sash and pulls them tightly across Dimitri’s waist. “Only I can dress you in impeccably made clothing and watch you unravel while the threads stay in place.”

“Only you!”

“My name will be the only one you ever shout in bed.”

With another thrust, Dimitri cries out his name. “Only you, Dedue!”

“Only I can bind your wrists and have you at my mercy.” Dedue threads his fingers through Dimitri’s and squeezes his hands as he thrusts. Dimitri gasps and throws his head back into the pillow.

“Say it,” Dedue commands.

“ _Hah_ – only…only you, Dedue…”

Seeing Dimitri worked up like this, Dedue knows neither of them will last much longer. He takes hold of Dimitri’s arousal as his husband jolts under his touch. “My hands are the only ones that will ever feel you here.” Dimitri asked to feel the strength beneath his hands, so Dedue will let him. He grips with more pressure than usual.

Dimitri squirms. “Dedue…! I’m…”

Dimitri doesn’t need to inform him. Dedue knows him better than anyone. He knows exactly how to time this out.

“Only I will get to whisper your name and watch your pleasure crest from it.” He bends down, careful not to strain Dimitri’s leg muscles too much, until his lips graze the shell of his ear. He makes sure to drag out every syllable of what he says next. “ _Dimitri_.”

An earth-shattering cry rips out of his husband. Dedue’s mind goes blank as he spills into Dimitri while Dimitri spills into his hand. He lets the aftershocks work their way through him until his whole body feels unwound.

He should get them both some water. He should untie the scarves. Yet all he can do is stare, transfixed, at Dimitri’s mouth hanging open in ecstasy, the rising and falling of his flushed chest, his hands gone slack in their binds.

He suddenly comes back to sharp awareness and wonders, horrified, if he took things too far in that last round.

But then Dimitri speaks again, voice hoarse. “Come down here, Dedue. I would like to kiss you.”

Dedue pulls out, tenderly sets Dimitri’s legs down on the bed and uses all of his strength not to fall down and crush him. He carefully crawls next to him on the bed, legs feeling like jelly. “I…was that all right? Are you all right?”

Dimitri turns his head to face Dedue. “I have never felt better.” Judging by the glow on his face, he’s being completely honest. “That was some very passionate lovemaking.”

Gods and goddesses above, does he look radiant dressed in the blue robe.

Dedue presses a kiss to his cheek. “I am going to be gentle now.”

He unties the scarves and massages Dimitri’s arms and wrists to make sure he’s not sore anywhere.

The first thing Dimitri does with the regained use of his arms is hug Dedue. The amount of love in his embrace is overwhelming. “You are always gentle, my cherished,” he says softly into his ear.

Dedue returns the hug and holds him close, pressing a kiss into his shoulder. “You are sure you feel alright?” he asks.

Dimitri pulls back so Dedue can see his face. Thankfully, a smile graces it. “I can assure you I feel more than just alright.” He grabs hold of one of the silks and surveys it along with the clothing hanging off his shoulders. “I am pleasantly surprised these scarves and this exquisite robe you made withstood our lovemaking.”

“Again, silk is strong material.” Dedue lies down next to him, suddenly feeling the heaviness in his limbs.

Dimitri props himself up on his side and caresses Dedue’s cheek. “You look as resplendent as you did on the day of our wedding,” he says. “I did not think, on that day, that I could ever fall more in love with you than I was as I stood in front of you reciting my vows. But I fall in love with you more and more with every passing hour.”

Dedue feels warm everywhere. “Your declarations of love still quicken my heart.”

Dimitri rests a hand over Dedue’s chest. “Your heart beating is my favorite sensation of all.” He kisses Dedue and keeps his hand over his heart for some time.

It feels nice to relax after trying something new. Dedue has good stamina, but he is drained from all of the emotions involved.

Dimitri’s stamina, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have been affected as much. He abruptly sits up and touches Dedue’s hand.

“It is my turn to treat you now.” He slides off the bed, comes around to the other side, and picks Dedue up bridal-style like he weighs nothing. Dimitri’s arms are warm, and to be held so lovingly in them is the best feeling of all – a feeling Dedue missed a little when they were bound. He sags into the hold and rests his head on Dimitri’s broad shoulder. His husband is most likely the only human being on earth strong enough to hold him like this, and oh, how he loves being held in his safe, loving embrace. He held him like this for the first time the day of their wedding, and Dedue has never tired of it.

Dimitri carries him past the glowing hearth and into the washroom where a large cedar wood basin has Dedue’s favorite flowers floating on the surface. Dimitri must have added them into the tub as a surprise for Dedue while he was changing into his robe.

Next, Dimitri dips him down so only his feet touch the water.

“Is the temperature alright?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Dimitri slowly submerges him into what is a pleasantly warm and fragrant bath. He takes a sponge out of the neighboring bucket and uses it to lightly dab the sweat off Dedue’s face. His movements are so gentle. Dedue knows it takes great concentration for his touch to be this light.

“Did you…enjoy everything?” Dedue asks with slight apprehension. He had a magnificent time, but he wants to make sure his people-pleasing husband enjoyed it as thoroughly as he did.

Dimitri grins and huffs out a tiny laugh. “Very much so. I don’t know how we can possibly surpass this night upon the arrival of our twentieth anniversary.” He moves the sponge down Dedue’s neck and chest. “Though you seemed to enjoy mounting me. Perhaps ten years from now, you can spend a full day doing that. We’ll be older then, but possessing the Crest of Blaiddyd would give me the stamina needed, I’m sure.”

Dedue feels bold enough to ask, “Who says we must wait until our twentieth anniversary to do so?”

Dimitri hums, intrigued. “Point taken.”

Dedue undoes the sash on Dimitri’s robe, watches the clothing cascade down his body in a ribbon of blue, and pulls him into the bath.

“Thank you for allowing me to indulge in that desire.” He hugs him tightly.

“It was a highly enjoyable endeavor.” Dimitri pushes a wet lock of white hair out of Dedue’s face and sticks a Duscur rose behind his ear. “Thank you for allowing me to indulge mine as well. If any other desires come to mind, know that you are always welcome to voice them. Do not hold onto them silently for so long next time.”

Dedue nods. “Understood.” He lifts his head to kiss his loving husband. “Happy anniversary, Dimitri.”

Dimitri presses his forehead to Dedue’s and smiles. “It certainly is, my cherished. May we spend many more anniversaries together like this.”

Dedue lets the warm water soothe them as he holds Dimitri close. He has felt totally and unconditionally loved each and every day in their marriage, and even long before that.

He kisses Dimitri’s cheek. May they spend many more anniversaries together like this, indeed.


End file.
